Dear Harry
by CelticDragonLadyWarrior
Summary: A one shot with baby Harry, Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black. Based on the song Dear Theodosia from Hamilton.


James Potter held his newborn son and smiled. He had never imagined he could be so happy in the middle of a war. "Dear Harry," he said, "What to say to you?" He lovingly stroked his son's cheek as he took a glance at his sleeping wife. "You have my face. You have your mother's eyes. When you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart." He paused, as he reminisced over the moment he became a father. He had made up his mind there and then that no matter what happened; he would be there for his family. He had been a bit weary of being a father, after having just recently lost his own parents, but seeing his son alive and healthy kept him determined.

He smiled at little Harry as he gently rocked him and said "I am dedicating every day to you." He silently vowed that he would never let a day go by where he did not put the needs of his son before himself. "Domestic life was never quite my style." He said with a laugh, thinking about how things had been while Lily was pregnant. He had been an utter mess. He was pulled from his reverie as little Harry giggled and gave James the purest smile he had ever seen. "When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart… and I thought I was so smart!" He said, watching as his son babbled, trying to speak.

He thought of the future. If they succeeded in this war, Harry would get to grow up in a world filled with peace and free of fear. His eyes softened as he looked down at his son once more, and he said "You will come of age with our new world. We'll bleed and fight for you. We'll make it right for you." He promised this would come true. No more would any child have to fear Voldemort or his followers. He knew his wife would agree without a second thought. Voldemort's followers permeated the Wizarding World so thoroughly that when the war was over it would be as if a new world had begun. He smiled at the sweet sounds of his son cooing and babbling, then said "If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you, and you'll blow us all away… someday… someday." He saw his lovely wife's strong eyes reflected back at him as little Harry looked up at him. "Yeah, you'll blow us all away, someday…. Someday." He said before returning Harry to his crib.

Sirius Black was watching over baby Harry to give Lily and James a chance to rest. They had had the sweet child to themselves for the past few months, so Sirius was more than eager to jump in and spend some quality time with his godson. Watching little Harry so fascinated by the magic his godfather was using, Sirius smiled and said "Oh Harry, when you smile I am undone…. My godson… Look at my godson!" He never imagined that he would end up a godfather, or that he would have such an amazing godson to look after. He tried to find the right word for the feeling he felt every time he watched over little Harry, and said aloud "Pride is not the word I'm looking for, there is so much more inside me now…" That was right, most people would call it pride, but Sirius was certain he had moved past pride and on to some nameless emotion.

Harry giggled, giving a magnificent grin and clapping his chubby baby hands as Sirius used magic to create magical creatures that danced in the air. Sirius laughed and said "Oh Harry, you outshine the morning sun. My godson… When you smile… I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart." He could never have imagined anyone could have this sort of effect on him, but Sirius was pleased to discover just how wrong he was. He remembered how his own father was hardly there for him; how the family he was supposed to be a part of only left him feeling hollow inside. He vowed he would always be there for Harry, no matter what fate decided to throw at him.

Little Harry listened to his godfather speak, as a memory of his father speaking to him seemed to overlap. "My father wasn't around…" Sirius said, as the memory of James said "My father's no longer around…." Then the images seemed to merge as they said in unison "I swear that I'll be around for you." Little Harry knew they were telling the truth. Anyone who entered that house could feel the love in the air. Sirius took the forefront again in Harry's mind as he said "I'll do whatever it takes…." Before the memory of James chimed in to say "I'll make a million mistakes…." And finally the two merged into one in Harry's eyes as they said "I'll make the world safe and sound for you." Both Sirius and James had made this vow now, and Harry was more than happy to just bask in the love he felt from those around him. The memory continued to overlap with present day, as Sirius said the exact same thing James had said not long before. "You will come of age with our new world. We'll bleed and fight for you. We'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you, and you'll blow us all away… someday… someday." Harry yawned, but managed to stay awake long enough to hear both his father and his godfather say "Yeah, you'll blow us all away, someday…. Someday…."


End file.
